Kiro and Kira: Two Alpha Stigma Bearers
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: This is the story of twin Alpha Stigma children.
1. Prologue

Terror. Monster. Demon. Names meant to scorn us. All those with magic eyes know the truth. Ordinary humans are impure. They shun us from their world, because we are different. For us, it wasn't always that way. Before age five, we were loved and cherished. We were treated like ordinary children. We were oblivious to the truth. We are even more unusual, because we are twin Alpha Stigma's. At age five, our troubles began. Soldiers came to our town, hoping to recruit us for their training camps. I was outraged. I used my Alpha Stigma to kill the soldiers. My twin sister did the same. When they shouted in horror and fear, we decided it was time to leave. Taking only money with us, we escaped from the hatred, scorn, and fear that was sure to follow us.


	2. Chapter One: Destruction of a Town

My name is Kiro. My twin sister's name is Kira. Three years after leaving our home, we are still unsure of where we belong. We know one thing, though. We are not the only ones facing this problem. There must be others with magic eyes similar to ours. We must find kinship in their company, away from those that deem us to be monsters. Since we have been on our own for three years now, we have long used up the money that we brought along. Usually, I do the odd jobs to get enough money for food. I would like for Kira to have an extra, but I don't have the cash for that. In that case, I have gotten extras for her only on her birthdays.

We are travelling in the forest. This forest borders a town known for its trade. As we reach full view of the town, I see a sight that I'd rather not witness. Down below, soldiers are beating kids with wooden rods. I hear their words clearly. "Monster! Demon! You shouldn't have been born!" The voices are overlapping each other.

Instantly, I know what this is about. These are kids with magic eyes. "Kira, stay here! I'll go down there and help those kids!" I tell her. I rush down to where the scene is unfolding. I use my Alpha Stigma and kill all of the soldiers. I turn to the kids. There are five of them and they look to be around five years old. "Hey. You're safe now," I speak in a soothing tone.

"I'm Liral. I have the power of Lino Doue. That's Silla. She has Ebra Crypt. There's Tessa, Rena, and Nimble. They have the Alpha Stigma. We are all five years old," Liral introduces them.

I nod my head once. "Come. My twin sister, Kira, is waiting. We will leave the scorn of others behind," the other kids perked up at the news. When we met up with my sister, we set off bound south.


	3. Chapter Two: Tiir Rumibul

The seven of us have been travelling through the forest for three days now. Luckily for us, it's a lush forest full of edible fruit. Liral prefers to eat birds, though. Occasionally, he'll bring some birds back to camp and roast them for us. I'm a terrible cook. Liral is amazing, for a five year old. He offered to teach me. I agreed.

On the fourth day of our travels, we ran into a new situation. Literally. While leading the other children through the forest, I bumped into someone. With a startled yell, I fell backward. Scrambling up, I take a good look at the person. He is tall. Everything that he's wearing is black. From his hair to his shoes is covered in black. His eyes are purple. I glare up at him in defiance. "Who are you?" I ask. My sister and the other five children are standing behind me.

He seems surprised by my defiance. "I'm Tiir Rumibul. I am a bearer of Lino Doue, a magic eye. Who are you?" He asks.

I relax slightly. "I am Kiro, an Alpha Stigma bearer. That's my twin sister, Kira. She also bears the Alpha Stigma. There's Liral. He bears Lino Doue. Silla over there bears Ebra Crypt. Tessa, Rena, and Nimble also bear the Alpha Stigma. I rescued Liral, Silla, Tessa, Rena, and Nimble from some soldiers when they were being beaten because of their gifts. That was four days ago. Since then, they have been looking to me as their leader," I tell him.

"What about you and Kira?" Tiir asks.

"We left after showing signs of our gift at age five. Some soldiers had come to our town, hoping to recruit the children there. Kira and I killed them. Then, we took some money and fled. We heard them call us monsters. We knew that staying meant death. We've been living on our own for three years now," I continue.

Tiir seems to be thinking something through. "Come with me. I have been rescuing children who bear magic eyes. You will be safe with me," Tiir tells me.

I look at the others. They nod their heads. I give a small smile. "Alright," I agree. We follow Tiir through the forest.


	4. Chapter Three: The Hideout

The day after we had started following Tiir, I had started to look to him as more of a leader than I ever could be. It has been awhile since I had seen an adult as anything more than something to be feared. Tiir is different. He is feared by normal humans and loved by those who bear magic eyes. He is loved by all who have been following me. He is loved by me as well.

Liral disappeared on us again. He said that he was going hunting for more birds. Sooner or later, I'll get sick of bird meat. Probably later. I kind of like meat. Of course, Tiir agrees with my presence of mind. He does bear Lino Doue, after all. Just at that moment, Liral drops out of a tree in front of us. He is holding four dead birds in his hands. I give a small laugh. "Is that all you got?" I teased with a smirk.

"No. There are four more back there. What are you gonna eat?" Liral asks innocently.

"Very funny! Show us the grub!" I laugh. Liral disappears again. A moment later, he reappears with four more birds. He builds a fire and roasts them over it.

Later, we sit around the fire, eating roast bird. I nibble at mine, lost in thought. Tiir notices my silence. "Something on your mind?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about our past," I nod towards Kira.

"I see. What parts are you thinking about?" Tiir asks.

"I can't help but wonder if our parents still live. I saw their faces after we used the Alpha Stigma. I still saw love on their face. I can't help but wonder…" I trail off.

"Tell me. How is it that both you and Kira bear the Alpha Stigma?" Tiir asks, trying to change the subject.

"In all honesty, I don't know. It hasn't been heard of before," I answer to the best of my knowledge. After that, I finish my meal in silence. We settle down to sleep.

The next day, we reach the place that Tiir was leading us to. It is a fairly simple structure that seems fit for use. The building is perfect. Kira and the others are overly excited. Tiir and I have to remind them to use caution. We walk the path to the building. Some kids run out to greet Tiir. They turn to us. "Who are you?" One girl asks.

"I'm Kiro. That's my twin sister, Kira. We are bearers of the Alpha Stigma. That's Liral. He is a bearer of Lino Doue. Silla bears Ebra Crypt. Tessa, Rena, and Nimble are also bearers of the Alpha Stigma," I introduce us to everyone. Kira, Liral, Silla, Tessa, Rena, and Nimble start playing with the others. I am still unsure about being around so many when Kira and I were alone for three years. I opt to sit on the bench away from the others.

Tiir is surprised that I'm not playing with the others. "Why aren't you with the other children?" He asks.

"I'm not used to being around so many. Kira and I have been alone for three years," I remind him.

Tiir sits next to me. He places a hand on my shoulder. I flinch slightly. "Kiro, you should try to get used to our presence. Don't fear us," Tiir tries to urge me forward.

I shudder a bit. "I…I'll try. It won't be easy to get used to so many others around. Being alone certainly didn't do wonders for my social standards," I mutter. With a deep breath, I leave the bench and prepare to join the other children. They look at me as I approach. "What game are you playing?" I ask.

"We're about to play tag! Wanna play?" One girl asks.

"Sure!" I agree.

"Not it!" Everyone but me shouts.

"Heh. I guess I'm it!" I chuckle as I chase the others around. I'm getting used to the others already.


	5. Chapter Four: Illness

It has been eight days since Kira and I have started living at the hideout. We have been having a lot of fun. Sometimes, we even get Tiir to join us in our games. On the eighth night, however, things are different. I wake up in the middle of the night. I find that my stomach is rolling with nausea. I look around. Everyone is still asleep. I groan as I stumble to my feet. I walk with an unsteady gait to Tiir's bed. I gently shake him awake. "Kiro! What's wrong?" Tiir asks.

"I…I don't…feel well," I whimper.

Tiir leans towards me and places a hand on my forehead. "You have a fever. Come with me," Tiir helps me back on my bed. "Get some more sleep. I'll be right back."

As he turns to leave, I reach up and grab his sleeve. "Don't go," I whisper.

"Alright. Then, I'll wake Lafra up. He could get the things that I need," Tiir turns to where Lafra is sleeping. I don't hear what is said as I fall back to sleep.

When I wake up, I find that Tiir is sitting next to me again. "How are you feeling?" Tiir asks. He wipes my face with a wet washcloth.

"Not that great," I answer in a sarcastic tone.

"Lafra just left for town to get some medicine," Tiir tells me.

"Gross," I whine.

"It'll help you feel better," Tiir tries to persuade me.

"I know, but still, gross," I continue. Pain runs through me. I grip the sheets, waiting for the agony to pass. Tiir sees my obvious discomfort. He holds me close to him, hoping to ease my pain by comforting me. It doesn't work. In fact, my pain grows worse. My stomach twists into knots. With the sudden lurch, I begin vomiting…on Tiir. He seems surprised. However, Tiir doesn't show disgust. When I finish vomiting, Tiir wipes the chunks from my face. "I…I'm sorry. I…" I start to speak, embarrassed by what had happened.

"It's alright," Tiir assures me. I close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

A few hours later, I wake up to a gentle shake. Tiir is there, waiting for me to wake fully. He has a small bottle in his hand. "Lafra brought the medicine," Tiir explains as he pours a spoonful. Tiir feeds it to me.

I pull faces at the disgusting stuff. "Yuck. Is there a reason that medicine always tastes this bad? Is that stuff meant to torture naughty children with?" I ask.

Tiir laughs. "No, but you do need it."

"If you try this to punish me with, I swear I'll never do another naughty thing again," I promise. I close my eyes and fall asleep again.


	6. Chapter Five: Lir Orla

Five days after my fever broke, I am back to being a happy child again. Kira and the others are fun to play with. Tiir has even been spending more time with us. Everything seems to be even better than fine. Later, on that same night, I felt some uneasiness. I decided to confide my fears to Tiir. As the others went off to their beds, I pulled Tiir to one side. "What is it, Kiro?" He asks.

"I don't actually know. Everything is so good here. For some reason, though, I have been feeling uneasy. It feels like something or someone evil is near," I tell him.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'll keep my eyes open, just in case," Tiir offers.

"Thanks," I feel relieved that Tiir has his guard up. Reassured by his presence, I go off to sleep.

Later, I wake abruptly from my slumber. The sound of our hideout being destroyed is what woke me up. I leap off of my bed. Tiir is in front of us, protecting us from the threat. It is someone with short pink hair. I know his name. Lir Orla. "Run! All of you! Get away!" Tiir orders. Most of the others are too afraid to do anything but cry.

I call to Kira. "Take the other children to safety! I'll stay here and help," I tell her. Thankfully, she obeys without question. I run up beside Tiir.

He looks startled to see me. "I'll handle this!" Tiir argues.

"No, Tiir. He's too strong. You can't take him on alone!" I retort.

"Lightning Beasts!" Lir Orla calls out. The power knocks Tiir and me into the dirt a little way away. When we stumble to our feet, we see the damage. We see Lafra's body on the ground. He didn't get away on time. Tiir is in angered shock. We charge him. His lightning beasts once again stop us. We are about to be defeated.

Just then, a shape comes toward us. My eyes widen in horror. "Kira…" I gasp. Kira charges Lir Orla. His lightning beasts strike her full force. She is sent head-first into the last remaining wall. "Kira!" I yell out in horror. At that moment, I lose myself to the Alpha Stigma. Laughing madly, I strike out at Lir Orla. I try to kill him. Surprised at my strength, he flees into the forest. Tiir manages to close my eyes before I could do any real damage. I pass out.

When I come to, I find that we are still near where the old hideout was. Tiir is by me. I lift myself up. "Where's Kira?" I ask.

Tiir pauses for a moment before answering. "She's dead, Kiro."

"N…no…She can't be…You're lying! She can't be dead! Leave me alone!" I shout. Tears start rolling down my cheeks because I know it's the truth. Kira is dead. Tiir tries to comfort me. It hardly helps, though. Tiir grabs me into his arms. I start sobbing into his chest. When my tears finally stop, I speak up in a wavering voice. "W…where's her body?"

"She's still by the wall," Tiir answers me.

"I want to bury her before we leave," I tell him. Fresh tears roll down my face.

Tiir wipes the stray tears from my face and nods his head. "Alright," he agrees. Tiir grabs a shovel and begins digging. I find a thin piece of stone and carve an epitaph on it. The epitaph reads:

Kira

Beloved twin sister of Kiro

Her sacrifice will never be forgotten

When Tiir finished burying Kira, I set the headstone on the place. Even more tears fall. "Come on," Tiir brings me away from her burial place.

We reach the area where the others have gathered. "Where's Kira?" Liral asked.

I turn my face away. "She's dead," I say in a voice thick with tears. I walk over to a soft bit of ground away from the others. There, I allow myself to cry. I finally cry myself to sleep.


End file.
